For the next 5 year cycle of the Cancer Center Support Grant, the Kimmel Cancer Center is requesting Developmental Funds to foster collaborative research projects among KCC consortium cancer center members. During the past grant cycle, no developmental funds were available from the CCSG. However, through a combination of philanthropy, ARRA funding, and an American Cancer Society Institutional Research Grant, 60 projects were funded. These funds are a critical source of flexible funding for the KCC, and provide a vital source of support for new research opportunities through pilot project funding. In addition funds are requested to facilitate recruitment of new faculty. Center-wide recruitment needs have been identified in several areas: Translational Breast Cancer Research (BBC), Radiation Research (RRTB), Epigenetics in Cancer (MBG) and Molecular Epidemiology (Gl). The KCC Basic Science Advisory Committee will play a central role in determining which pilot projects requests will be funded. Therefore, it is important to note that the Committee which will be making the decision will include faculty from all the consortium partners (TJU, LIMR, Drexel), and faculty from all the consortium partners will be eligible to apply for pilot project funding. Members of the developing program in Population Science will be eligible to apply for pilot project funding under a somewhat altered process.